Messing Up
by ChibiNekooo
Summary: "Many people own many secret that are always hidden." Sawada Tsunayori, a 14 year old girl who is studying at Nami-chuu also the president of the student council has a 12 year old little brother named Echizen Ryoma, a tennis regular at Seishun. Only few people know that they are siblings. What will happen if their secrets unfold? *AU* *Fem27* *Mafia* *ALL27*
1. Chapter 1 - The Student Council

**Messing Up**

"_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Prince of Tennis Crossover" _

**Author:**

_Chibi Nekooo_

**Summary:**

"_Many people own many secret that are always hidden."_

_Sawada Tsunayori, a 14 year old girl who is studying at Nami-chuu also the president of the student council has a 12 year old little brother named Echizen Ryoma, a tennis regular at Seishun. Only few people know that they are siblings. What will happen if their secrets unfold? *AU* *Fem27* *Mafia* *ALL27*_

**Warning: **

_Some words may not be suitable for children. *smirk* I don't know if i'll put rated K+, but I think i'll rather say that this is Rated T. In the Future. *smiles sadistically*_

**Disclaimer:**

_Tsuna: Author-san! Why am I a GIRL here? / *blush*_

_Author: Oh, I'm very sorry Tsu-chan. `^` *sob*_

_Tsuna: HIIIEEEE! Author-san! Don't cr-!_

_Kyoya: For making the Author cry, I'll bite you to death! *tonfas out*_

_Tsuna: HIIEEEE! Hibari-san! Don't bite me to death! *shouts*_

_Author: Ah- Oh, Kyo-kun, since you're here, can you do the disclaimer with Tsu-chan? *smirks evilly*_

_Kyoya: Tch. Herbivore!_

_Tsuna and Kyoya: Chibi-chan doesn't own anything._

_Kyoya: Now, I'll bite you to death._

_Tsuna: HIIIEEE! Author-san! Help me! *runs away*_

_Author: *sweatdrop*_

_**Alternate Universe Arrangement:**_

_In this story, there will be 5 years in Middle School, 4 years in High School. Tsuna here is a GIRL and she is Ryoma's sister. Ryoma's surname is Echizen *their mother's Middle name* and Tsuna's surname is Sawada, because some people know that the Vongola heir is a Sawada. The Arcobaleno is now on high school levels and the curse is now broken. Also, Ryoma and Tsuna's parents are Rinko and Iemitsu. (__**AN: **__OKAY! I know I'm Idiot! __)_

"_**Chapter 1- The Student Council"**_

Sawada Tsunayori, a 14 years old girl, who is now a 4th year Middle School and the President of the Student Council is now walking on the hallway to the Student Council Room to sign her paper works. When she reached the door, her two friends greeted her.

"Good Morning Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said to Tsuna before bowing down.

"Haha. Good Morning Tsuna!" Yamamoto said while laughing at Gokudera.

"Good Morning Haya-kun , Good Morning Take-kun!" Tsuna said to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Baseball-freak! Show some respect to Jyuudaime!" shouts Gokudera.

"Oh, Like these? Haha" Yamamoto said while bowing down.

"Tch. Idiots are always Idiot." Gokudera said with a scowl before turning to Tsuna to say something.

"Oh, Jyuudaime, Kozato said that he can't go to school today because of _'some' _emergency on his _famiglia_." Gokudera said smiling at his beloved Jyuudaime.

'_Emergency? On his Famiglia?' _Tsuna thought to herself.

"Emergency? What kind of emergency? And with his famiglia?" Tsuna asked to Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Oh, It is about Julie, Jyuudaime. He found an enemy famiglia here in Japan and planned to assault them on his own but Adelheid heard about it and she tells Enma about it. I'm sad to say but that's all I know Jyuudaime." Gokudera said with a sad face.

"Haya-kun! It's alright! Don't be sad. I'll just ask Enma about it." Tsuna said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, don't be sad, Gokudera! Haha." Yamamoto said laughing at Gokudera's face. Gokudera just ignore him and walk to his desk at the Student Council Room.

"Tsuna" A man who is standing at the door said.

"Reborn?/Reborn-san!/Kid!" Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto said when they heard the voice.

"What are you doing here, Reborn?" Tsuna asked him.

"Am I not welcome here? Tch. Here, this is your paper work!" Reborn said in a slightly angry tone that only Tsuna sense while throwing some paper on her desk. But some are scattered on the floor.

"Eh? Reborn! I didn't say that! You're always welcome here! And also, don't throw those paper works!" Tsuna said in a pleading tone.

"Oh? Is that so?" Reborn asked with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Tsuna answered him.

"Ok. I need to go! I have to talk to the Ninth today." Reborn said, disappearing.

"Jyuudaime! I'll help you clean all this and if you want I can help you sign it too!" Gokudera said with a happy tone.

"Tsuna! I can help you too!" Yamamoto said in a cheerful tone.

"Really?" Tsuna asked with a tears of joy.

"Hai/Hai Jyuudaime!" Gokudera and Yamamoto replied.

"Ariga-!" Tsuna said but has been stopped when she heard a laugh from her back.

"Kufufu! It will be fun if I join you too!" Mukuro said smirking.

"Yeah, it will be much better if we help you, boss" Chrome said in a happy tone.

"Sawada! It will be easy if we help! Um, but I don't EXTREMLY know what you're talking about, so can you EXTREMELY explain it to me?" shouts Ryohei.

"Lawn-head! Even if we explain it to you, you won't definitely understand it! Also CAN you LOWER your voice? Jyuudaime's ears are bleeding already!" Gokudera yelled back at Ryohei while his hands are on his beloved Jyuudaime's ears.

"Really? Sawada's ears are bleeding? Let me see!" Ryohei yelled back.

"Use your head, Lawn-head! And lower your voice already!" Gokudera said while putting his other hand's finger on his head and his other hand, on his shirt, ready to get his dynamites out if needed.

"What did you say, Turf-top?" Ryohei said lowering his voice down.

"Is it hard to get?" Gokudera said .

"No!" Ryohei replied

"I said 'use your head'!" Gokudera said trying to keep his temper down.

"I'm always using my head, Turf-top!" Ryohei replied.

"No, You're not!" Gokudera replied with a scowl.

"Yes, I am" Ryohei said.

"No, Yo—" Gokudera replied but has been stopped.

"Haya-kun! Onii-san! We're done on the paper work already and you two is still shouting at each other! Can you please stop it?" Tsuna said in a bored tone.

"I'm very sorry, Jyuudaime! I'm not rightful to be your right hand man!" Gokudera said while banging his head on the floor.

"Haya-kun! Don't do that! It's alright!" Tsuna said asking Gokudera to stop hurting himself.

"Is it really alright, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked, tears falling down his face.

"Yeah, Haya-kun!" Tsuna said with a reassuring smile.

"If Jyuudaime says so!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"For disrupting the peace of Namimori and for crowding in the Student Council Room, I'll bite you all to death!" Hibari said in a dangerous tone.

"Kufufu, guessed who showed up! It's _the Hibari Kyoya _of the Disciplinary Committee!" Mukuro said in a teasing tone.

"Mukuro-sama! Don't start a fight at the Nami-chuu's Student Council Room. And also, Hibari-san, fighting is _not_ allowed at the student council room! It's in the rules!" Chrome said while holding Mukuro's right hand.

"Kufufu, Ok, my precious Chrome!" Mukuro replied with an evilly smirk.

"Oh, before we go home, I'll just get Lambo from his school, kay?" Tsuna said smiling at them.

"We'll go with you, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said and the others agreed.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked.

"Hai" They replied.

_**A/N:**_

_**And that's the end of Chapter 1- The Student Council~**_

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

"_Seems like Echizen-san is losing." Yamamoto said as he eyed the score, it is 3 games to 3, 15-40._

"_Don't say something like that in front of Jyuudaime, Baseball-freak!" Gokudera said as he pull out his dynamites out of his pocket ready to kill Yamamoto. But before he could lit up the dynamites, he heard someone say,_

"_Mada mada dane, Ryo-kun!"_


	2. Chapter 2 - A visit at Seishun Gakuen

Messing Up

"_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Prince of Tennis Crossover" _

**Author:**

_Chibi Nekooo_

**Summary:**

"_Many people own many secret that are always hidden."_

_Sawada Tsunayori, a 14 year old girl who is studying at Nami-chuu also the president of the student council has a 12 year old little brother named Echizen Ryoma, a tennis regular at Seishun. Only few people know that they are siblings. What will happen if their secrets unfold? *AU* *Fem27* *Mafia* *ALL27*_

**Warning: **

_Some words may not be suitable for children. *smirk*_

**Disclaimer:**

_Hayato: Jyuudaime! Are you here? *shout*_

_Author: Oh, Hayato-kun! Who are you looking for?_

_Hayato: Hello, Author-san. I am looking for Jyuudaime! Did you saw him?_

_Author: I saw him! He's in the closet! He's shy to go out. *point at the closet*_

_Hayato: Why?_

_Author: Oh, because he turned into a girl. Also, since you're here, and Takeshi-kun didn't arrive early, can you do the disclaimer? Oh, and by the way, __-MessingUp-MessingUp- means it is cut, 'kay? _*smirks*

_Hayato: Chi-chibi-chan doesn't own anything! *goes to the closet and opened it* Huh? This is not Jyuudaime! It's the Ahoshi! Brat, where's Jyuudaime? *shakes Lambo*_

_Author: *Laugh non-stop*_

_Tsuna: Help me! *crawling*_

_**Chapter 2- A Visit at Seishun Gakuen**_

_-Flashback-_

"_I want to go to Seigaku!" Tsuna said to her guardians._

"_But, Jyuudaime! What if an enemy famiglia is studying there? You might get attacked Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said, while imagining what will happen to his Jyuudaime when she is alone and got attacked by some bastard famiglia._

"_Yeah, Tsuna! We'll just go with you!" Yamamoto suggested._

"_But guys, I don't want to bother you always." Tsuna said with a sad tone._

"_Kufufu, you're not bothering us Tsu-kun, we're the ones that bothering you always." Mukuro said calmy._

"_Yeah, Tsuna! And we're you're friends!" Yamamoto said seriously._

"_If Boss is going, me and the others will too." Chrome said reassuringly._

"_Jyuudaime, as your right-hand man, I will come and protect you wherever you went." Gokudera said proudly._

"_Lambo-san will come with you too Tsuna-nee-san." Lambo said as he hugged Tsuna._

"_Hn." Hibari said while nodding._

"_SAWADA! As your Onii-san! I will come with you too." Ryohei said punching the air._

"_Thank you, guys!" Tsuna said as she hugged Lambo back and give a heart whelming smile to the others._

_-Flashback End-_

"We're here, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said as he poke Tsuna on her cheeks.

'_It's so soft, and Jyuudaime's skin is so smoo-. Just what am I thinking?' _Gokudera thought to himself and snap out of it when he heard Tsuna's voice.

"Hmm. We're here? How long am I sleeping?" Tsuna asked Gokudera.

"Ha-hai, Jyuudaime! Oh, you've been asleep on the whole ride. So it's about 25 minutes only. The others are now outside the bus, Jyuudaime." Gokudera said as they reach the door of the bus they are riding, it totally shocked them when they heard that the bus is bulletproof and flameproof. Even if they totally expect it.

"I'm very sorry if I slept on the bus. I'm just tired." Tsuna said, you can heard the guilt on her voice when she's saying it.

"It's ok, Tsuna." Yamamoto said to her.

"Um. Where's Kyo-kun?" Tsuna asked while searching for Hibari.

"Kufufu. The Skylark is at the rooftop with his Yellow-puff bird." Mukuro said pointing at the rooftop.

"Boss, Just now Reborn-san called. He said that he is assigned on a mission by the Ninth and he'd be gone for 1-3 days because the mission is located at Italy." Chrome said while clicking on her Phone.

"Oh, ok. Please tell Reborn, _Good Luck_. So, let's go?" Tsuna asked her guardians. All her guardians just nodded and they both get in the Seishun Gakuen Ground.

**-At Seishun Gakuen School-**

"Jyuudaime, it seems that your little brother is now playing a tennis match with his friend." Gokudera said while pointing in a crowded court.

"A friend? And who might that be?" She said as she turned to where Gokudera was pointing.

"Oh, so that might be Momoshiro-kun. The one Nanako-chan mentioned on the letter." Tsuna said happily as she remembered what Nanako's letter to her.

"_Dear Tsu-chan,_

_Ryoma-kun had started to make friends, Tsu-chan. There is a guy named Momoshiro Takeshi, a tennis regular from Seishun, that always visited him. And Ryoma-kun, looked really happy when Momoshiro-kun goes here and play tennis with him. But I know that he will become more happy when you visit him here. If you had time, come visit us, it's almost 6 ½ years since I last saw you. Also, Nanjiroh-san and Nana-san decides to go abroad, just guess the reason! Tsu-chan, please say Hi for Iemitsu-san and Rinko-san for me. We miss you, hope you can come here when you had time._

_Your Cousin,_

_Nanako"_

"Jyuudaime? Jyuudaime? Are you okay?" Gokudera said worriedly. She then glanced at the others and she can see worry on their faces.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just lost in thoughts. No need to worry." She said as she smile to the others so that their worries will lessen.

"Seems like Echizen-san is losing." Yamamoto said as he eyed the score, it is _3 games to 3, 15-40._

"Don't say something like that in front of Jyuudaime, Baseball-freak!" Gokudera said as he pull out his dynamites out of his pocket ready to kill Yamamoto. But before he could lit up the cigarettes, he heard someone say,

"Mada mada dane, Ryo-kun!"

_-MessingUp-MessingUp-_

"Echizen! Let's have a match! Since Tezuka-buchou is on a meeting we can use the court on this side." Momoshiro said as he pulled out one of his racket and point a court on his left.

"kay!" Ryoma replied.

"Are you ready to lose,Echizen?" Momoshiro asked, smirking.

"Mada mada dane, sempai!" Ryoma said as he pulled his cup down.

_-MessingUp-MessingUp-_

It's already at 15-40, Momoshiro's lead. Ryoma and Momo are already exhausted. If Ryoma lose his service game, it will become 3-4. But before Ryoma could ever serve, he heard a voice outside the court, saying:

"Mada mada dane, Ryo-kun" That voice, he recognize that voice, even if he don't turn, he know that it is from his older sister, _Sawada Tsunayori, _how he miss to hear _her_ voice.

_**A/N:**_

_**How is it? Reviews, Favorites and follows are all available, feel free to click the buttons! Meow!**_

_**Preview for the Next Chapter.**_

"_Oi! Don't hug Jyuudaime, freak!" Gokudera shouted angrily to the guy who is hugging his precious Jyuudaime. _

"_It's okay, Haya-kun." Tsuna reassure. Gokudera just nodded._

"_It's nice to see you again, Na-chan, I missed you!" He said as he hugged Tsuna even tightly._

"_It's nice to see you too and I missed you too, Fuji Syuusuke-kun" Tsuna said as she smile warmly._

_**Ciao!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends and Relatives

Messing Up

"_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Prince of Tennis Crossover" _

**Author:**

_Chibi Nekooo_

**Summary:**

"_Many people own many secret that are always hidden."_

_Sawada Tsunayori, a 14 year old girl who is studying at Nami-chuu also the president of the student council has a 12 year old little brother named Echizen Ryoma, a tennis regular at Seishun. Only few people know that they are siblings. What will happen if their secrets unfold? *AU* *Fem27* *Mafia* *ALL27*_

**Warning: **

_Some words may not be suitable for children. *smirk*_

**Disclaimer:**

_Tsuna: And that's what happen!_

_Hayato: I'll definitely kill that baseball-freak! *pull out dynamites, and run away, Tsuna following him*_

_Lambo: Lambo-san wants candy! Author-san! Give Lambo-san candy! *Lambo demand*_

_Author: Ok! I'll give you some candy if you do the disclaimer. *Pleading eyes*_

_Lambo: Hai! Lam- I mean Chibi-san doesn't own anything! So where's my candy? *Lambo said proudly*_

_Author: Oh, I'm sorry Lambo! But, it's out of stock, maybe Tsu-kun had some! Go to him! *smirks wickedly*_

_Lambo: Is that true? Lambo! Lambo! I am Lambo! Lambo! Lambo! *Lambo sang*_

_Author: *laugh on the floor*_

**Chapter 3- Visiting Seigaku: Friends and Relatives**

Before Ryoma could call his sister, he remembered something they talked about when he was still 10 years old and still living in America.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Ryo-kun! I'm here! Did you miss me?" Tsuna said as she pinched Ryoma's cheeks._

"_Yeah, sister, and I am really getting better playing tennis this days!" Ryoma exclaimed happily at his sister._

"_Oh, really? Ah, I have something for you, my little brother." Tsuna said as she pulled out two tennis rackets out of her tennis bag._

"_Here, Ryo-kun! This is for you!" Tsuna said and gave two red tennis rackets to him._

"_Wow! Thank you Sis!" Ryoma said as he hugged his sister, Tsuna hugged him back too._

"_Also, I have some friends with me! Guys! Can you tell your names one by one!" Tsuna said as he pointed to the door where 7 people are standing._

"_I'm Gokudera Hayato! Nice meeting you, Jyuudaime's little brother!" A silver hair boy said before bowing down._

"_Haha. Yo! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi!" A black hair boy said._

"_Rokudo Mukuro! And this is my precious Chrome." A violet hair guy said before pointing to the girl on his side. When you look at them, you could say that they look like twins._

"_Gyahahaha! Lambo-sama is the name. Bow down to me!" A child cow said proudly._

"_Stupid-cow! Be quiet!" Gokudera said as he put his hand on Lambo's mouth._

"_SASAGAWA RYOHEI! But you can call me Onii-san" A white hair guy said loudly._

"_Hibari Kyoya" A guy said not even looking on Ryoma's face_

"_So, guys, this is my little brother, Echizen Ryoma." Tsuna said happily._

"_Can I talk to Ryoma for a few minute?" Tsuna said to her guardians , they nodded back and go to the backyard for the meantime._

"_Ryoma, I know you're confused on why our surnames are not the same, right?" Tsuna asked Ryoma, Ryoma nodded curiously._

"_I'll say it to you because you will definitely know this in the near future, so Ryoma, you know about the mafia, right?" Tsuna asked him, he nodded back again._

"_So, here it is, Mom and Dad are both in the mafia, and I am the Vongola Decimo, you know the Vongola, right? The most powerful of all the mafia family. Dad is related to the Vongola while Mom is related to the, Takeuchi Family, so that only means that you will become the 7__th__Takeuchi Boss because I am not allowed. Also, Ryoma, in the near future, I will going to train you in using your flames and by my observation, you have a Sky flame, like me." Tsuna said seriously._

"_And lastly, If we ever met in Japan, you can't call me sis, for the meantime because the mafia will know that we are relatives so, you get it all right, my little brother?" Tsuna said seriously before smiling again when he saw Ryoma nodded._

"_Okay, since we're done talking about this, I'll teach you the Twist Serve, kay?" Tsuna said, Ryoma nodded happily._

_**-Flashback End-**_

"Tsuna-chan" He mumbled loudly.

"So, you still remember me? Heh. I can't imagine that _the Echizen Ryoma _still remember about me! Oh, I'm so touched" Tsuna said proudly.

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma said as he pull down his cup to hide his smile.

Murmurs and Gossips immediately spread all over the tennis court.

"Who is she?" BOY 1

"What school is she studying?" BOY 2

"She's Beautiful!" BOY 3

"Do you have any boyfriends? If not, I'm allowed." BOY 4

"Oh, she had some guys with her." GIRL 1

"The silverhaired guy is so like a delinquent." GIRL 2

"Yeah, I notice it too, but the blackhaired guy is cool too." GIRL 3

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" GIRL 1, 2, and 3 scream when they saw both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at them.

"The white haired really look athletic." GIRL 4

"I want to learn sports with him."GIRL 5

"The cow kid is cute." GIRL 6

"I want to pinch his cheeks" GIRL 7

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san know who they are talking too! It's Lambo-san!" Lambo exclaimed proudly.

"The girl with an eyepatch look really cool." BOY 5

"I like her." BOY 6

"Me too."BOY 5

"A-ano?" Chrome said nervously.

"It's ok, Chrome" Tsuna said reassuring her.

"The violethaired guy look exactly like the eyepatch girl." BOY 1

"Maybe they are twins?" GIRL 4

"Isn't that obvious?" BOY 3

"It's obvious but look at his eyes, it's creepy!" BOY 5

"Yeah, I'll agree with you. He's like a pedophile!"GIRL 2

"Kufufu, Of all the comment, I am the one to get the weirdest comment! Why?" Mukuro said on his hurt tone.

"Mukuro-sama, it's okay." Chrome said trying to make Mukuro happy.

"Yeah, Mukuro, no need to cry!" Yamamoto said while laughing.

"I'm not crying." Mukuro said, defending himself.

"Yes, you are!" Yamamoto defended back.

"No, I'm not!" Mukuro said irritated.

"Yes, you are!" Yamamoto said happily.

"No, I'm n-" Mukuro said angrily but has been stopped by Gokudera's voice.

"Oi! Don't hug Jyuudaime, freak!" Gokudera shouted angrily to the guy who is hugging his precious Jyuudaime.

"It's okay, Haya-kun." Tsuna reassure. Gokudera just nodded.

"It's nice to see you again, Na-chan, I missed you!" He said as he hugged Tsuna even tightly.

"It's nice to see you too and I missed you too, _Fuji Syuusuke-kun_" Tsuna said as she smile warmly.

_**Chapter 3- DONE**_

_**Hope you like it.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Reunited

Messing Up

"_A Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Prince of Tennis Crossover" _

**Author:**

_Chibi Nekooo_

**Summary:**

"_Many people own many secret that are always hidden."_

_Sawada Tsunayori, a 14 year old girl who is studying at Nami-chuu also the president of the student council has a 12 year old little brother named Echizen Ryoma, a tennis regular at Seishun. Only few people know that they are siblings. What will happen if their secrets unfold? *AU* *Fem27* *Mafia* *ALL27*_

**Warning: **

_Some words may not be suitable for children. *smirk*_

**Disclaimer:**

_Takeshi: Lambo! Are you hiding in here? Oh, Author-san, you're here._

_Author: What are you doing here, Take-kun? *O.o*_

_Takeshi: I'm playing Hide-and-Seek with Lambo! Wanna join? *smile*_

_Author: Yes, but can you do the disclaimer for me?*fake tears*_

_Takeshi: Hai! Chibi-chan doesn't own anything! So, you hide I seek, kay? *laugh*_

_Author: *Smiles happily*_

**Chapter 4- Reunited**

"Na-chan, where have you been?" Syuu asked her as he faced Tsuna.

"I'm just here in Japan" Tsuna replied.

"She and Fuji-senpai are friends?" A girl asked to the other girl.

"But look at the way sempai look at her, it's like they are together" The girl replied still shocked.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to die." Some girl said before fainting.

"Sempai even hugged her, maybe their dating?" A girl said.

"But the question is, who is she?" A girl with eyeglasses asked.

"A-ano? What's your name? What school are you? And how are you, Fuji-sempai and Echizen known each other?" Momoshiro asked. "Eh? I'm sorry for asking so many questions, just forget it! Haha." Momoshiro said as he laughed nervously.

"Oh, it's ok. I'll answer all your questions. My name is Sawada Tsunayori, I'm from Nami-chuu and also the President of the student council." Tsuna said smirking.

All the audience were shocked when they heard that she is the Student Council President of the one _famous_ school in Japan.

"So you're now studying on Namimori?" Fuji asked her.

"Hai! Also, these are my friends Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Rokudo, Lambo, Sasagawa Ryohei, Mukuro Rokudo also Hibari Kyoya, he's not here because his patrolling Seishun." Tsuna said pointing at her friends at her back one by one.

Almost everyone's Jaws dropped when they heard the Prefect of Nami-chuu's name.

"Hi-hi-hibari-san? As in _The Prefect _of Nami-chuu_?_" A guy asked shaking.

"Yeah, if I'm not mistaking, he's at the rooftop by now." Tsuna said while pointing at the rooftop all the crowd paled some even fainted except Fuji.

"Oh, and for your last question, me and Fuji has been friends since 6 years old? Or 7? I guess? And me and Ryoma are _childhood friends_. Right Ryo-kun?" Tsuna answered. Ryoma just nodded.

"This is interesting!" Inui said to himself but he never thought that Kaidoh is by his side and heard it.

"What's interesting, Sempai?" Kaidoh asked Inui. Inui is shocked when he heard Kaidoh's voice at his side.

"Nothing." Inui said immediately.

"Are you sure, Inui-sempai? You like her, right?" Kaidoh asked him in a teasing tone.

"No I'm not." Inui defended.

"So what's interesting?" Kaidoh asked, still curious.

"Okay, you win, it's just interesting because I don't have any data about her and her friends." Inui muttered.

"You don't have _any_ data? Even one?" Kaidoh asked.

"I have the data about the Nami-chuu's Vice President and the others but the data contains just a little information and it's even hard to get a copy of it. It only contains the names, ages and birthdays. Also, all the names that she said. It's the first time I heard that names, also her name too." Inui said.

"It's like a mystery that is needed to be solved." Kaidoh said to Inui.

"And I like to solve it." Inui said smiling creepily before walking away.

"What's the ruckus all ab—" Tezuka said but definitely stopped when he saw a familiar face.

"Cousin?" He continued.

"Who is Tezuka-buchou's cousin, Nya?" Eiji asked Oishi, Oishi answered him with an "I don't know" look.

"Yo! Kuni-kun! I never thought that you have a cousin! And who might that be? Can I know him/her? Where is he/she?" Tsuna asked as she looked around her not noticing that Tezuka is now in front of her. Tsuna's guardians, Syuu and Ryoma just sweatdrop.

'_She's always like Dino'_ The Guardians thought.

"Idiot!" Tezuka said as he pinched Tsuna softly on her cheeks.

"That hurts! What's that for, Kuni-kun?" Tsuna asked feeling betrayed.

"You're my cousin remember? Or did you forget? You're always an idiot-Tsu. Oh, before I forget, Sanada is here." Tezuka said as he pointed the incoming group that had a yellow jersey.

"As in Gen? Is Sei-kun here?" Tsuna asked happily. But all her happiness dropped when she heard Tezuka's answer.

"No. The captain and the Coach had a meeting at Rikkaidai. So they are left there." Tezuka said, he can see Tsuna's face from happy become sad become happy again.

"Tsu?" Sanada asked sternly.

"Gen!" Tsuna said smiling.

"What are you doing here,Tsu? You're studying at Nami and you're here?" Sanada asked, clueless of why his cousin is in Seigaku.

"Just passing by, by the way, where's Aka-kun? I can't see him." Tsuna asked, finding any clues of where her friend Kirihara Akaya might be but she can't find any. '_Maybe he slept at their bus'_ she thought.

"Oh, he's sleeping at the Rikkaidai bus." Sanada answered Tsuna's question  
_  
'Oh, So, I am really,right!" _Tsuna thought.

"I know that you already thought about that!" Sanada said.

"Speaking of Aka-kun, did he still using _that_ mode?" Tsuna asked guiltily

"What_ mode_?" Sanada asked.

"You know, what I'm talking about." Tsuna said dangerously.

"Oh, _that_! Yes, he's still using it. Why, Tsu?" Sanada said, hiding his fear when he heard Tsuna's voice changed.

"Maybe, I can seal it today. Since I'm already here." Tsuna murmured to herself but didn't know that Sanada heard it.

"Seal? You can't do that! It's _very_ dangerous." Sanada said angrily, trying to imagine what will happen if Tsuna will seal it.

"What is _that_ mode you are talking about?" Fuji asked curiously. But deep inside felt like he's been left out.

"It's the _Bloodshot Mode." _Tsuna said seriously. Fuji suddenly opened his eyes. He experienced it, the way Kirihara hit when he is in the bloodshot mode. If Tsuna will seal it, she will definitely end up with more than one bruise.

"Sanada. I guess it will be alright. You know that this is_ Sawada Tsunayori,_ right? _Our _Cousin." Tezuka suddenly said. He know that Tsuna can seal it, everytime he and Tsuna played tennis, Tsuna always win. _'Damn this brat!' _ He thought.

"Tch. Okay" Sanada said still worrying.

"Okay, Haya-kun, can you please get my tennis racket at the bus? And Chrome-chan and Take-kun, can you come with me to wake up Aka-kun?" Tsuna asked the three, they just nodded.

"*poke* *poke* *poke* Aka-kun! Wake up!" Tsuna said happily, trying to wake up Kirihara from his deep sleep.

"Niou-senpai, are we here already?" Kirihara asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes." Tsuna answered, a smile plastered on her face.

"Whe-where are we? Why are we on a forest? Niou-sempai! Marui-sempai!" Kirihara said as he surveyed his surroundings and saw trees and animals everywhere.

"Aka-kun!" A voice said sweetly on his back. When he turned around, he saw his bestfriend, his long awaited friend, Tsuna, standing there with a dress.

'_I'm I dreaming again?'_ He thought as he rubbed his eyes again and pinch his cheeks, but nothing happened.

'_Maybe this isn't a dream.' _ He thought to himself, smiling. Before running to where Tsuna is. The fact that Tsuna is back is a rather happy moment. _To him._

But it all not went well enough when he suddenly bumped into a wall!

_**Chapter 4- DONE**_

_Takeshi: Oh, Lambo! Where are you?_

_Tsuna: He's in the KITCHEN._

_Takeshi: Arigato, Tsuna! _

_Author: There you are Lambo! Hahah! Your IT!_

_Lambo: Huh! Lambo wants lollipop._

_Takeshi: Eh? Oh, I need to go Author-san! Bye._

_Author: Takeshi! Don't leave me!_

_**A/N:**_

_Ok. So sorry for the Typos & Grammar. I'm _not _really that fluent in English._

_**Preview for the Next Chapter:**_

"_Moron!" Kirihara said to Gokudera before laughing._

"_Aka-kun! Don't ever insult my friend! Or you will regret it" Tsuna said angrily. Almost everyone outside the court can see that she is emitting a dangerous aura._

"_As if! But," Kirihara said smirking. Before continuing his sentence "you should beat me here first" Kirihara exclaimed proudly_

_-ABC-_

"_Aka-kun. Watch me." Tsuna said as she served. But the serve she does has a different stance now._

"_This serve is the one.. I will teach you now." Tsuna said before smilling._

"_Circular Serve!" Tsuna muttered._


End file.
